Broken Rose
by LoveableMonster0
Summary: Rose never had a good life growing up, the only thing she always had on her mind was the boy she met from her Kindergarten class; Jaxsin. But she doesn't know Jaxsin is the son of the Prince and Princess of Hell, Pinhead and Angelique. Will fate bring these two together or will their differences hold each other back? Only time will tell.


Journal Entry #1:

Hi my name is Rose! But my best friend Jaxsin calls me Rosie. I think it's cute. My friend Kayley says it is because he likes me. A lot. But I think she is just jealous because she doesn't have a cool nickname. I am eight years old. Mommy says I have really good handwriting so she got me this book. I think she called it a journal? I love mommy

~ Rosie 11.18.08

Journal Entry #2:

Kayley got mad at me today. She pushed me down after Jaxsin gave me half of his cookie and sandwhich because the mean kids on the bus took my lunch and threw it out the window. I cried. They laughed, thinking it was the funniest thing in the world. Jaxsin was really mad when I told him. He told me he was going to kill them. I got really scared.

~ Rosie 11.20.08

Journal Entry #3: Mommy and daddy are fighting. When I came home from school I heard a loud crash and mommy was bleeding and holding her hand. She told me to go to my room before daddy came in the room and saw me. I ran. Why do they fight?

~ Rosie 11.21.08

Journal Entry #4: Today on the bus the mean boys were not on. Jennifer told me that the died last night. She cried the until we got to school. I asked her how. She told me that they were found in the woods by her daddy. Her daddy is a nice police officer. I wish my daddy was nice.

~ Rosie 11.24.08

Journal Entry #5: Today is my birthday! I am nine years old now and I feel old like my grandma. I hope my hair doesn't turn white like hers. Mommy made me a red velvet cake for my birthday. I loved it. And Jaxsin and Kayley came over too! I got a lot of presents. Mommy got me a whiteboard with a lot of different colored markers. Kayley gave me pretty hair things. I like to wear my hair up. Then Jaxsin gave me a necklace. But it looked different. It had a huge sparkling red colored gem that when you opened you could put a picture inside. I loved my presents

~ Rosie 3.10.09

Journal Entry #6: Mommy printed out a picture of me and Jaxsin from my birthday. She helped me put in inside the pretty necklace. I love it

~ Rosie 3.11.09

Journal Entry #7: I am scared. Daddy came home and he is yelling at mommy again. I hear her screaming, so I ran in my closet and closed the door. I cried while mommy was screamimg even louder. I thought daddy loved her?

~ Rosie 3.20.09

Journal Entry #8: Jaxsin was leaving. I cried and told him not to. He said his daddy is making him move back to where they came from. Today was his lasy day at school. I miss him already

~ Rosie 3.29.09

Journal Entry #9: It has been almost five years since Jaxsin left. I miss him so much. After he left I had no one. Kayley left me to be with Stephanie. She is really mean. I thought Kayley was my friend. Everyday I wear the necklace Jaxsin gave me. The red gem, which mom told me it was a ruby, sparkled. I felt tears run down my face as I opened the ruby and looked at the picture of me and Jaxsin

~ Rosie 1.23.14

Journal Entry #10: We learned poetry today. Our teacher had us write poems for practice. Ms. Bell said if I kept up on working I would get even better. I started to put my poetry skills to work. Everyone says I have a real gift. I might only be fourteen years old but I am pretty darn smart for my age. I can read and write like a professional.

~ Rosie 2.6.14

Journal Entry #11: Today is moms funeral. I miss her so much. Dad killed her and I couldn't stop him. I felt like it was my fault she died. It might be awhile before I write again..

~ Rosie 7.7.14

Journal Entry #12: I am now living with my aunt Layla in Florida, she often checks up on me to see how I am feeling. I have been staying in my room lately. I don't feel up to talking to anyone. I put on a fake smile and pretend to be happy to aunt Layla. I don't think she is buying it. I don't know what to do anymore.

~ Rosie 11.19.14

Journal Entry #13: Merry Christmas. Everyone said while the ground became covered in the cold snow. We had a Christmas party at aunt Laylas house. I met some of my family that I didn't even know about. It was alright I guess. Everyone had gotten at least one present. My little cousin Hannah got a Barbie doll. She screamed in joy as soon as she seen it. My uncle Adam had gotten a huge gun for him to go hunting. Then there was me. I was grateful no matter what I had got. I opened my gift and pulled out picture of my mother. I cried tears of joy and excused myself. When I ran out on the porch and sat on the freezing steps I noticed a figure near the light pole. He was tall and wore black. But his eyes were what had gotten my attention. They were black, like the darkness. He grinned at me before suddenly vanishing. I had to blink twice trying to see if I had actually seen that. Maybe I was just going crazy.

~ Rosie 12.31.14

Journal Entry #14: I know it has been awhile since I last wrote in here. I don't know where to begin. I turned sixteen last month and have my learners permit. And a really hot boyfriend. His name was Collin but everyone called him C. Which I thought was pretty stupid but what could I say? We had went to a party last Saturday night and I ended up getting drunk for the first time. It seemed fun until morning came with the hangover. Then when Monday came around everything changed. People would look at me and whisper. I heard various words used such as; slut, whore, bitch. I had no idea what had happened so I found Collin and he gave me the dirtiest smirk. His friends laughed as soon as they had seen me. The next thing that happened killed me. Jennifer and her friends Briana and Jasmime walked up beside Collin, laughing also then linking hands with him and kissing. My heart shattered. Briana and Jasmime started to yell at me. I bit my lip, trying not to cry. Which failed. I finally felt the tears falling down my face when Jennifer sneered and told me to go die. Collin then added in "Just like your whore mommy." That broke me. I ran out of school and home. Aunt Layla wasn't home thankfully. The pain hurt so bad... my chest burned, my head was spinning. I grabbed a razor blade and pressed as hard as I could onto my veins on my wrist.

~ Rosie 4.24.16

xoxo

I wrote this story, expecting it to be a short story but have decided to continue it on. The things I have wrote about Rose aren't meant to offend or mock anyone. We all have our own demons and we fight in different ways. If you ever need someone to talk to just message me. Until next time, ~ Kristy


End file.
